


Raison d'être

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: You cannot hide from your past forever. As Rachel's life comes full circle, an old Immortal acquaintance of Amanda has a debt to settle- one that involves Nick- and little David Goldstein, Rachel's son.





	Raison d'être

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Raison d'être by Camilla Sandman

| 

_Raison d'être_

By   
Camilla Sandman 

**Acknowledgements:** I've borrowed a whole bunch of lyrics again, just because I felt like it. I do not claim ownership of them, I just borrow them for a good cause. 

**Author's Note:** Brrr, friggin brrr! With this cold, I could need some feedback to warm myself with... (hint, hint). This story follows pretty much immediately after _Grains of Time,_ so unless you like being lost, you better have read that one first. 

_Raison d'être_ is French for "reason to be". 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. If I did, I'd bring them all with me to Australia and defrost. Alas, but I don't, so just pretend I do for the duration of the story. I promise they don't get too badly bumped... 

**Summary:** You cannot hide from your past forever. As Rachel's life comes full circle, an old Immortal acquaintance of Amanda has a debt to settle- one that involves Nick- and little David Goldstein, Rachel's son. 

Thanks Sonia! Don't ya just hate the title hunt? 

My deepest gratitude to Trudy, who bothered to beta read and share her Highlander insights. Ta!! 

* * *

~~~~~~   
Far away from reality   
Is a lock that holds no key   
The strangest dream I ever had   
Wake up call never seemed so bad   
Don't know what's come over me   
Some say that it's destiny   
~~~~~~~ 

Paris never sleeps. There is always someone awake, someone who cannot sleep even in the darkest hour. Wondering about the future perhaps. Or watching a loved one sleep. 

The night was dark, but not very cold. A thousand stars lit up the sky, and there was a perfect full moon. It seemed slightly yellow when looking at it, but that was only a trick of light. The moon was nothing more than a rock in space reflecting the sun. Still, it could be beautiful. 

But not even the moon would live forever, Frank Holloway thought, as he regarded it distantly. 

Immortal. 

The word had a strange feel to it. 

Immortal. 

He repeated it to himself quietly, tasting it. 

Immortal. Rachel was Immortal. 

She would never die, unless some bastard came along to slice her head off. The thought made him cold inside, and he looked down at her without thinking. She was asleep on the couch, a blanket thrown loosely over her. Sleeping, she looked the same. 

Immortal. 

He groaned slightly. A few weeks ago it had all seemed so simple, now he lived in a bar with three Immortals who had sword fighting as their main hobby. What the hell was he doing here? 

It wasn't like he could protect her. What she was up against, he could barely phantom. He just knew he had to try, because the alternative was too frightening. 

She would live forever, if it were up to him. 

Looking up, he noticed Amanda standing in the doorway, studying him. From the looks of it, she'd been there a while. He hadn't even heard her. 

"She's going to go back to Sydney, eventually," she told him, stepping into the room. "She has to accept this, or she'll die." 

"Any moment some nut could come after her," he said miserably. "How do you live like that?" 

"You make the best of it," she replied earnestly. "Living every moment, loving when you can..." 

Hesitating, she threw a look at Rachel. "Frank, there's something about Rachel's Immortality." 

"She told me. Have you..." he paused, "Discovered how she became... Immortal?" He rushed the word out, almost stumbling over it. 

She shook her head. "No. Frank, have you ever...?" She hesitated. "Never mind," she said after a moment's hesitation, walking towards the door again. "I'll be downstairs in the bar waiting for Nick. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," he replied, watching her go. Secrets within secrets… 

"Frank?" Rachel muttered, sleepily. She stirred slightly. 

"It was just Amanda," he assured her, knowing she had sensed the Presence. 

"Hmm... Nick back yet?" 

"Soon." 

She nodded slowly, her eyes closing again. He thought for a moment she had fallen asleep again, until she spoke. 

"Hold me." 

He slipped behind her on the couch, embracing her. She snuggled up against him, her skin feeling warm next to his. He planted small kisses on the base of her neck as he waited for her to fall asleep again. Instead, she turned towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

She let her lips linger on his, the kiss slowly becoming more than soft. She didn't seem tired at all as her hands wandered the length of his body. 

"Rach..." he breathed, finding the sensitive spot just below her earlobe. She let out a rewarding sigh, before biting him affectionately on the nose. 

"Ouch! That hurt!" 

Leaning forward, she kissed his nose gently. 

"Better...?" 

"Mmm..." Looking into her eyes, he fought the urge to tell her how he felt. She didn't need that on top of everything else. Maybe he couldn't protect her, but damned if he wasn't going to try. 

* * *

In Sydney, it was daytime. The moon couldn't be seen as the sun was filling the sky with its rays. Now, the sky seemed blue, but that too was a trick of light. 

The sky is dark. 

"Daaaaaaaad!" David Goldstein came running through the kitchen, "Dad!" 

"What is it, David?" Jonathon asked, tearing his eyes away from his new client. 

"Can I have some ice cream?" 

"After dinner," his father reminded him. 

"Okay." David felt the strange woman look at him as he walked out. He didn't like her, he decided. 

"Sorry," Jonathon apologised, but Carolyn only smiled. 

"Adorable kid," she smiled. He would become a handsome young man. Maybe she would come back to Sydney in a few decades. By then, he might be an Immortal too. Fresh Immortals were always so... vibrant. Centuries might add experience, but Carolyn found you lost something on the way. Living forever meant you lost some of the need to accomplish as much as you could. For Immortals, there would always be a new decade. 

She turned her attention back to her new lawyer and smiled heartily. 

* * *

Pouring herself a drink, Amanda waited. The bar was dark, having closed a few hours earlier. It had been a usual crowded Friday night, but all she had been doing all night was keeping an eye at the time. 

Nick had spent the two weeks since they had returned from London learning how to use a sword. She knew she had insisted that he'd train, but the days had felt empty without him. Even with Frank and Rachel staying. 

She spent her time telling Rachel about the Game, the rules and Immortality. She'd taught her the basics of how to wield a sword too, although Rachel was rather hesitant to learn that. And there was still the issue of Rachel's Immortality not being exactly 'normal'. (If the state known as Immortality could ever be thought of in that sense, Amanda mused.) 

She had a birth son who was going to be an Immortal too. In twelve hundred years Amanda hadn't heard of anything remotely like that. 

Sighing, she took a sip of her glass. Joe had promised to tell her if he discovered anything. He was still in London, taking care of the mess they'd left there. 

She felt the buzz just as the door quietly opened. She turned, smiling to hide a touch of nervousness. 

"I thought you'd be in bed by now," Nick said as he walked in. He looked tired, dressed all in dark and nearly merging with the shadows. 

"Nice to see you too," she replied, jumping off the stool. 

"Sorry," he gave her a small smile, "It's been a long week." 

"Erik driving you hard?" 

He only groaned in reply, and she took the opportunity to caress his cheek. He met her eyes, and the look of exhaustion disappeared from his face. 

She took his hand and kissed it, leading him towards the back room. He had other ideas, and simply pushed her up against the bar. 

* * *

Rachel took one last look at Frank as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed the bag. He was sleeping with a silly smile on his face and she resisted the urge to kiss it off. It was time to leave. 

She tiptoed out of the room, and stopped to listen in the stairs. The bar was quiet. She could sense Nick and Amanda close by, but they were probably asleep. The stairs squeaked slightly under her, and she paused to listen. Silence. Relieved, she turned towards the door, only to walk straight into Nick. 

"Going somewhere?" He raised an eyebrow, and she was quite aware that he was only wearing boxers. 

"Sydney," she answered truthfully. 

"Without Frank?" 

"He doesn't deserve this life," she said simply. 

"Amanda tried to pull that crap on me once. She made me think she'd died." 

Images of Jack passed before her eyes, and she remembered the desperation in his eyes as she had died. She refused to listen to the voice inside her that kept whispering he deserved to know. 

"I tried to avenge her death," Nick continued, "Only to discover she was very much alive. It was my choice to stay with her, knowing what could happen. It's his choice to stay with you too." She didn't reply, just looked determined. 

"And why back to Sydney? Why take the risk when everyone thinks you're dead there?" he asked after a while. 

"David." 

"Your son." 

"I have to know, he - he could be Immortal too. If my Immortality isn't 'normal', he could have inherited it." The look on Nick's face told her he'd thought of that too. 

"I wouldn't know. I'm rather new to this Immortality shit," he replied, "Want a drink?" 

~~~~~~~   
I can't believe   
You're the one for me   
If it was this easy to find you   
I should be ready for a fall   
I should be ready for a fall   
~~~~~~~ 

Sunlight streamed through the window, lighting up the room. It was a warm spring morning brought in on a mild wind , causing the window to fog slightly. 

Amanda tossed in her bed, throwing off the bed sheets. She felt warm, and something was slightly amiss. Opening her eyes, she realised Nick wasn't there. 

"Nick, darling?" she called out, searching the room. She couldn't even sense him. Getting up, she grabbed a nightgown. He better be nearby, or she'd have his hide. 

The bar was empty and quiet. But the note on the bar lit up, glowing white in the darkness. For a second she wondered if it would vanish in thin air if she ignored it. 

Her hand was shaking as she picked it up. Damn him if he was leaving again. She thought he'd forgiven her. He had forgiven her. At least he'd kissed her like he had forgiven her. 

The note was short and to the point. As she read it, she felt fear grow into anger. Damn the arrogant bastard! She was going to skin him alive the next time she saw him! 

With a furious stomp, she raced up the stairs. Frank was sleeping peacefully, content. 

"Frank!!" she hissed, pulling the blanket off the couch. He fell with a thud to the floor, and cursed loudly. 

"I'm going to kill him!" she told Frank before he could collect his groggy thoughts and get up off the floor. 

"What the hell is he thinking, running off to Sydney with Rachel? They're easy pickings for any Immortals. Ooooowww, damn him!" she cried out in frustration 

"Sydney? Rachel?" Frank muttered, reaching for something to cover himself with. The woman was like a hurricane. How Nick managed to cope with her, he'd never know. 

"They've gone to Sydney!" she paced the room, holding the note extended in her arm like it was a sword. 

"To Sydney?" he repeated, his mind still not quite understanding what she was saying 

"Get dressed. We're going to track them down, and then kill them!" 

* * *

**Sydney**

"Blonde's not really your colour," Nick remarked, as he and Rachel stepped out of the rental car. She gave him a look before putting on the sunglasses. She was inclined to agree, but it would make her less recognisable if they would happen to meet anyone she knew. 

"So this is where your ex lives?" 

"Yeah. He's a lawyer." 

"Really?" Nick studied the house, "His clients must be really generous!" 

"He's a charming bastard." 

"Aren't they all? You stay out of sight, I'll go introduce myself." 

She gave him a nod as he walked up to the house. She desperately wanted to walk with him, just to see David's face once more. Maybe hold him, tell him she loved him, that she'd give her life for his. 

Nick's Presence diminished and disappeared. She was getting used to the buzzing in her head, but it still felt good to have a clear mind. 

Glancing at her watch, she wondered what Frank was doing. Probably being quite mad at her. He'd probably come chasing after her, and... 

The Presence. An Immortal. Warning bells went off in her head. It could be Nick, she reasoned, until she noticed the advancing car. It pulled up on the other side of the street and a blonde woman stepped out. Their eyes met at once. 

The Immortal. Shit. Bloody hell. She wasn't even armed! 

Another buzz entered her mind, and Nick stepped out of the house. She wondered if he was carrying a sword. He didn't seem to be. The woman gave him a smile, and simply walked past them both and up to the house 

"Who was she?" Rachel asked as Nick came walking over. He shrugged. 

"At least she wasn't hostile." 

"Was he... David... Did you sense..." her voice faltered. 

"Yeah." 

"Oh God," she muttered, leaning against Nick. He held her gently, while keeping an eye at the house. There was something about the newly arrived Immortal that made his skin crawl. She was old, he could tell. But how old? And did she know about David? 

* * *

"Who was that?" Carolyn asked as Jonathon let her in, throwing one last look at the man walking away. A pretty new Immortal, both him and the chick he'd been with. Probably not worth her attention. Still, the guy was rather... 

She smiled. 

"Some American investor. Had a bit of a legal problem." 

"I thought I was the exception to receiving clients at home." She winked. He thought he'd get to do more than be her lawyer later, and she let him believe it. Men were so easy to manipulate. 

"He was referred by a friend of mine. I told him to stop by the office later this week." 

She gave him a coy smile, but her mind was elsewhere. Two new Immortals in town. Even if they were rookies, it wouldn't hurt to look into the matter – thoroughly of course 

"I'll be right back," she told him, stepping out. 

* * *

"Sydney sure has changed," Amanda remarked, glancing at the cars driving past. 

"You've been here before?" Frank asked, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"A long time ago," she said dismissively. He was almost afraid to ask what she considered 'a long time'. 

"This is it," he told her, "This is where David's father lives." He pulled up in front of the house, just as a car was leaving. 

Suddenly Amanda looked distant, a look he'd come to recognise. 

"After them!" she hissed. 

* * *

Frank pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse, noticing the parked rental care at once. He almost thought they'd lost it, but Amanda had just told him to drive on. For a second he'd wished he had what she had. A sense of where Rachel was. Always knowing if she was near. 

"Here?" 

Amanda nodded, straining to see. Someone was leaning against the car, but it wasn't Nick. The buzz in her head seemed to lessen. 

"Shit!" 

"Rachel!" Frank yelled, ripping the door open and running up to her. She stared at him like he'd fallen off the moon. 

"Frank? What are you doing here?" 

"We followed you. Rach, do you enjoy making me chase you around the world?" he asked in frustration 

"Frank..." she stared into his eyes. 

"If you ever do this to me again, I'm going to..." Her lips were so close just a small movement would be enough to... 

"What?" 

"Kill you," he muttered, and closed the distance. She leaned in, bringing her hands to his hair. They didn't even notice Amanda emerging from the car. She rolled her eyes, but her face softened. She would probably have done the same, had Nick been standing there. Then she would have killed him. 

"Where's Nick?" she finally asked, and Frank and Rachel jumped apart. 

"He and Carolyn walked off. We met her at Jonathon's, she said..." Rachel began 

"Carolyn? Damn!" Amanda cursed. "You two stay here!" Whipping up her sword, she charged through the door and into the warehouse. 

Not Carolyn. Damnit, not Carolyn. Of all the Immortals he could have run into, it had to be Carolyn. Just fabulous. 

She ran like she had never run before. 

* * *

"So why are you in Sydney?" Carolyn smiled at Nick as best she could. 

"Vacation?" he suggested. 

"You and your girlfriend?" 

"She's not my girlfriend," he countered, feeling the buzz increasing. Looking behind him, he caught a glimpse of a blonde dressed in all black leather come their way. Amanda. 

"Amanda," he said, the warmth in his voice surprising even him. Maybe he had gone all this way to see if she would follow. He felt relieved somehow, too. Not that Carolyn had shown any indication of wanting to take his head, but there was something in her eyes that scared him. 

A sense of death. 

"Amanda?" Carolyn stared at him "Amanda?!" Her voice rose to a pitch. 

"You two know each other?" 

"Damn her!" Carolyn lost her cool for a second, and then she focused on Nick again, lifting her pendant. 

"Amanda is dead, Nick." 

* * *

Amanda stepped into the alley between two warehouses, scouting the darkness. She could sense they were close, and she lifted her sword. 

"Long time, no see, Amanda." Carolyn stepped out from the shadows, her own sword raised. 

"Not long enough," Amanda replied, "Where's Nick?" 

"You know, I've always admired your taste in men. Quite a dish." 

"He's not yours." 

"Funny. Stephen was mine, and that didn't stop you." 

"Only because you messed up his mind." 

The two eyed each other, before Carolyn finally charged. Sword met sword, before both retreated. 

"Where's Nick?" Amanda repeated, but Carolyn only laughed, her sword clashing with Amanda's again. 

* * *

"I just had to know about David," Rachel explained, leaning against the car. 

"I would have come with you," he argued. 

"This is my mess, Frank." 

"No," he replied, "This is our mess." 

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you Holloway?" 

"Look who's talking," he smiled, his anger having mysteriously disappeared. He opened his mouth to speak again, when he noticed her face grow distant. He knew the look. 

"Immortal." 

She nodded, looking around and spotting the source. A young woman, holding her sword out and striding towards them with determination. 

Rachel instantly knew what was coming. 

"Shit!" she muttered. 

* * *

Amanda was beginning to feel exhausted. Carolyn was meeting her blow for blow, neither able to get the upper hand. 

"Tired?" Carolyn snapped 

"I could go on forever!" Amanda snapped, jumping over Carolyn's low swing and slashing out as she did. She met flesh. 

"You bitch!" Carolyn groaned, clutching her shoulder. "That was my best dress!" 

Amanda didn't reply, waiting for the thrust she knew would come. As it came, she let it hit her straight in the arm. Carolyn seemed surprised, just as Amanda gritted her teeth, and brought the sword up. Twisting, she managed to wry Carolyn's sword out of her hands. 

"Nice move," Carolyn admitted, backing away 

"Tell me where Nick is before I take your damn head," Amanda snapped, lifting her sword. 

"Sure. Nick! Amanda's killer is here!" 

Amanda's eyes widened as Nick stepped out of the shadows picking up Carolyn's sword as he approached Amanda. 

"Nick?" she asked, seeing the light in his eyes. Oh God. Not again. She knew the look. Carolyn had been playing her mind games again. 

"Carolyn!" she cursed, "If you have..." 

"I'd love to stay and chat," Carolyn grinned, "But I'll let you two work this out. Ta!" With a small chuckle, she turned and ran. 

"You killed Amanda, you bitch!" Nick called out, as he lifted his sword. Amanda barely managed to block his swing as he charged, his eyes filled with hatred. 

* * *

"I'm Kira, student of Carolyn. You will be my first head," the Immortal declared, raising her sword. "There can only be one!" 

"I'm unarmed!" Rachel felt panic emerge. She didn't want this. She... She... She wasn't a part of this Game. She was... 

"Defend yourself, or die!" Kira simply replied, taking a swing. Rachel barely managed to duck and roll out of the way. Frank starred in horror, looking for any weapon he could use. 

Rachel groaned, and searched with her hands for anything to defend herself with. Her fingers closed on something made of wood and she lifted it. The sword clashed into the two-step ladder Rachel had lifted, and embedded itself in it. Straining, Kira tried to free her sword, but Frank used the change to knock her over the head with a rock. 

"Stay out of this mortal!" Kira groaned, kicking him hard as she span around. He hit the wall with a thud. Both women starred at each other for a second, then both dived for the sword. 

Rachel got there first, striking with it as soon as her fingers closed on the hilt. It was pure instinct, later she would relive the second over and over. 

Kira gasped as the sword struck her in the throat, her eyes widened as she realised what was happening. She tried to speak, but the words were drowned by blood. With a gasp, she died. 

Shaking, Rachel got up. She felt something build within her. Looking up, she saw the sky darken. 

She screamed as the lightning began striking her, and she felt knowledge and power flowing into her. Lifting her arms, she felt as if the power was tearing her in two. Lightning upon lightning ran through her body. She could... feel the other Immortal in a strange way. 

"Rachel!!" 

She heard Frank, but distantly, and she couldn't have replied even if she wanted to. She could barely breathe, and her legs buckled under her. One last lightning struck, and suddenly it was dark around her. The ground was wet, it smelled of spring. Her senses felt heightened, and she felt strangely alive. And the feeling of the other Immortal remained. 

"Rachel! Rachel!" Frank came running towards her and she gave him a weak smile. 

"I'm okay," she assured him, but didn't trust her legs to stand. He offered her a hand, which she gratefully took. 

"We better look for Nick and Amanda." 

* * *

Breathing heavily, Amanda lifted her sword to block her opponents thrust. She barely had the strength to do so, her arms feeling like they were made of lead. She took several steps backwards, using her agility to stay out of his reach. But he followed swift, as if he wasn't tired at all. 

She never thought she'd have to fight him. 

"Nick!" she called out, hoping he would see reason. "Nick, it's me, Amanda." 

He took a swing at her again, she dodged it, but refused to go for the opening it left her. She would not kill him. No matter what, she would not kill him. 

Sword met sword, sparks flying. She groaned in frustration as he pushed her sword aside. Spinning around, she avoided his thrust. Tired, she was tired from battling the other Immortal and Nick was young and strong. She had admired his strength, now she cursed it. Her arm throbbed in pain. 

She didn't have the strength to block his next attack, her legs had turned to jelly and she fell to her knees. Looking up at him, she felt tears form in her eyes. 

"Nick..." 

He lifted his sword, readying his swing. She knew what was coming. It was inevitable. 

The sword came around, coming to an abrupt stop by her neck. She could feel the cold steel rest against her shoulder. Confused, she looked up. He was staring at her intensely. The light in his eyes was gone. He was himself again. 

"Amanda?" he whispered. All strength seemed to wane from him, and the sword fell from his hand. "Amanda?" 

"Nick!" she cried out, jumping into his arms. He fell rather ungracefully on his ass. 

"What's going on?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with confusion. "I was talking to this Immortal, when... You're hurt." His voice was filled with concern. 

"What happened? I..." 

She silenced him effectively by pressing her lips against his. He responded enthusiastically after a few seconds hesitation, bringing his arms around her as she straddled him. She smiled into his mouth, a lock of his hair tickling her forehead. He tasted slightly of orange juice and eggs. Breakfast. 

"Amanda?" he gasped, breaking off the kiss. "I... I tried to kill you." 

"You weren't yourself," she assured him, taking his face in her hands. "It was Carolyn. You're not the first mind she has messed with. Not by far." 

"I thought I was fighting your killer." He shook his head. "I had to avenge you, and suddenly, you were sitting there and... I could have killed you." 

"You've wanted to often enough." She managed to get a smile from him, resting her forehead against his. Something salty dripped on his nose, and he realised she was crying silently. Gently, he kissed the tears away. Their eyes met just as they both sensed another Immortal approach. 

"Oh no," Nick groaned, the aspect of changing position less than tempting. 

With a loud bang the door to the alley flew open, and Rachel and Frank came barging through. Rachel was holding the sword like it was a poisonous snake, but at least she was holding it in a defensive position Amanda noted. Some of her learning had obviously stuck. 

"And you thought they might need help," Frank said dryly. Rachel just grinned, her pulse racing. She felt exhausted, yet full of energy. Her blood seemed to pound in sync with her heart. 

"What happened to you?" Amanda asked, getting up and brushing off. 

"Carolyn's student," Rachel replied. "She... I... She was trying to kill me." 

"Your first Quickening," Amanda concluded. "You okay?" 

Shrugging, Rachel exchanged a glance with Frank. "It was... Overwhelming." Suddenly she had problems standing, and she leaned against Frank. He was silent, she wondered how all this seemed to him. Nick probably knew. He had gone through it all with Amanda. 

"Let's get going," Nick suggested, seeing the exhaustion on the faces around him. He threw an extra look at Rachel, wondering how she would deal with her first Quickening. It was... Disorienting to say the least. He still had conflicting feelings over his. It had been a rush of power, both disgusting and exciting him. 

Not for the first time, he wished he'd never heard of Immortality. But... Amanda took his hand as they walked out of the alley, and he squeezed it lightly. 

~~~~~~~   
Fear awaken   
Go with it now   
And let it overcome you   
~~~~~~~ 

There was a knock on the door. Jonathon let out a sigh, before getting up. There was no peace, not even for a second. 

"Carolyn?" he asked surprised as he opened the door. 

"Hello Jonathon." She put as much regret into the smile as she could, but found she didn't really care that much. She simply lifted her gun and fired. 

He groaned as the shot smashed into him, propelling him off the ground. He hit the ground with a sickening thud a few feet away. She stepped over him and into the house, looking around. Where was the little rascal? 

"Dad?" came a terrified voice and she looked up to see little David stand in the stairway. His eyes wide, he stared at his father and the growing pool of blood. 

He was too shocked to fight her as she walked up to him, and grabbed hold of him. Jonathon tried to speak as they walked passed, but she paid no attention. 

Mortals were so... Passing. 

* * *

"What now?" Frank asked, as he popped down on the couch beside her. Amanda had somehow found them a house to stay in, and Frank had a sneaking feeling that woman had contacts everywhere. Then again, she had been around a while. 

"I don't know. I just had to know if David would become Immortal, Frank." 

"I would have come with you," he insisted 

"Maybe. I didn't want to ask." 

He looked at her. There was a distance between them, and he knew very well what it was. 

"Rach... Maybe I won't get to live as long as you, but I know what I want with my life." 

She stared into his face and saw nothing but honesty. He meant it. She didn't have the strength to push him away too. Not now. What she would do when she eventually had to face losing him, she hid in the deepest corner of her mind. 

"I'm afraid," she whispered. He blinked in surprise. Not the reply he'd expected. 

"So am I," he whispered, taking her hand, "So am I." 

* * *

Jack Christey groaned, fighting an urge to hit his head against the desk. Jeff had dumped a ton of cases on his desk since he got back from London, and some of them were plainly bizarre. Death by beheading wasn't your everyday way to die. 

"Knock, knock," Helen announced "Jack! There's a homicide you might wanna look at." 

"Why?" 

"Just look at it," Helen replied, and he did. 

"Jonathon?" he muttered, staring at the paper Helen had given him. "David's missing?" 

The urge to hit his head on the desk grew. 

"It gets better," Helen told him, "Two rental cars were seen leaving the scene. One of them was rented out to a certain Amanda Montrose." 

"The name sounds familiar." 

"Remember the two friends of Frank you asked me to check out when you were in London?" 

"Yeah. One was an ex-cop named Nick-something and the other..." he paused "Amanda Montrose." 

"The very same." 

* * *

"Ouch!" Amanda exclaimed as Nick wiped the blood of her arm, coming in contact with her wound. 

"Sit still," he ordered, grabbing a new clean cloth. 

"It'll heal on its own," she told him, but he kept at it. It should have annoyed her, but she found it hard not to smile. 

"So how far do you and Carolyn go back?" he muttered, pretending not to notice she was staring "Centuries. She's... Changed, you know." 

"Living hundreds of years will do that to you," he washed off the last bloodstain 

"Not just that... She's stopped caring." 

He met her glance and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

"We were friends," she said sadly, "She was... She cared for the world. Then, one day, she met Stephen. He was mortal, but she loved him. She loved him very much." 

"And he?" 

She shook her head. "Once he learned her secret, he wanted nothing to do with her. It devastated her, I didn't realise how much. She... didn't take no for an answer. Her mind... She can have a power over people. Sometimes she uses it to..." 

"I noticed," he replied dryly, throwing away the last cloth. Their eyes met. 

"You were sloppy work. She must have been in a hurry." 

"I'm sorry, I..." he hesitated, wanting her to know he could never have... 

"I know," she smiled, "Let's just establish I was right and you were a big jerk for running to Sydney without me!" 

"Amanda!" 

"You were! I could have told you..." she stopped herself mid-sentences, which didn't go unnoticed by Nick 

"Told me what?" 

"Nothing." 

"Amanda! What aren't you telling me?" She squirmed slightly under his harsh glare. 

"I knew David was pre-Immortal," she admitted finally, and she saw his eyes widen in anger. 

"You knew? It didn't occur to you Rachel had a right to know? That I had a right to know?" 

They weren't talking about David any more, she realised with a sickening feeling. They were talking about her never telling him he was pre-Immortal until he died from a gunshot and woke up again. There was pain in his face, and he'd taken a step away from her. She remembered the words he'd spoken then, they still burned somewhere in the back of her mind. 

"I was protecting..." 

"Bullshit, Amanda!" He starred at her angrily, before stomping out of the door. The door slammed hard behind him. A few second later he opened it again. 

"Is it always going to be like this?" he asked simply. She desperately wanted to tell him no, but she owned him the truth. 

"I don't know." 

He closed his eyes for a brief second, looking like he wanted to throw very large objects at the wall. She wanted to walk up to him, but she was afraid he'd turn and walk away. Again. 

They all walked away from her eventually. Even Mac, and she had loved him for longer than anyone else. A small part of her still loved him, and always would. Nick must have seen something in her eyes, because his face softened. 

He couldn't help it. He loved her. Despite everything, he loved her. He wasn't a part of the damned Game, but for her, he played it nevertheless. He was in the business of protecting lives, not taking them. It had all changed when he met her. 

And God help him, he loved her. 

There was a knock on the door. Letting out a small groan, Nick walked up to the door. He gave Amanda one more look as he opened the door, a look she didn't know what to make of. 

Cops. A man and a woman who looked sternly at him. He knew the look. It meant bad news, the kind he'd delivered himself occasionally. 

"Amanda Montrose?" one of them asked. 

"Yeah?" Amanda stepped forward 

"We have some questions about Jonathon Goldstein's murder." 

Through the door, Rachel heard. The feeling left her body. Her hands fell to her side, and the coffee cup fell to the floor. It shattered with a loud crack, a thousand pieces going everywhere. Seconds later, the door opened and she looked straight at Helen Blakemore. 

* * *

Time is all about perception. Sometimes it passes fast when the moments count the most, and sometimes it seems to freeze between two seconds. 

For Helen Blakemore, it froze. She felt her heart stop pounding, her breath stop dead in her throat. Her eyes felt like they would pop out of her head any moment. It couldn't be... Surely it couldn't be! But her eyes told her it was. Rachel Goldstein, alive and breathing. 

"Rachel," she whispered. 

"Helen," Rachel replied softly. Helen just stared, then slowly stretched out a hand and touched her arm. 

"It is you..." 

Letting out a sob, Rachel fell into her arms and the two women just hold each other for a long time. Frank watched with half a smile, half of him happy for them both, the other worried what this would mean for Rachel's future. He exchanged a glance with the other officer, who had to be a new one. Being gone so long meant new faces around, he knew that, yet it would have been nice to see nothing had changed. Everything else changed, one constant would have been comforting. 

"How?" Helen got out "How...?" 

"Long story, Helen. I promise I will tell you. But you said something about Jonathon..." Rachel wiped tears away. 

"He's dead. Shot down. David seems to be missing." 

"Oh God," Rachel muttered, "Any idea who did it?" 

"The only suspect we had was her," Helen pointed to Amanda. "The car she rented was seen leaving the scene." 

"She was with me," Frank decided to enter the conversation, "She's a friend, Helen." 

Not taking her eyes off Rachel, Helen seemed to regain some composure. "Simon, phone the station and tell them I'm following a new lead. Don't mention any names… I'll deal with this." 

Simon nodded and left the room feeling no wiser. 

"New guy?" Frank asked. 

"New guy," Helen confirmed. She still hadn't taken her eyes of Rachel, as if she would disappear in smoke the second Helen looked away. "I can't believe it's you. What the hell have you done with your hair? It's dreadful." 

Nick and Amanda had been having a quiet argument throughout the conversation, and now Amanda raised her voice. 

"It has to be Carolyn who did this. She would know David was a pre-Immortal. And she wants my head." 

"Pre-Immortal?" Helen repeated, looking from Rachel to Amanda. "Your head?" 

"Me and Nick..." Amanda shot an annoyed glance at him, as he had insisted he would come along "We will find her. We'll deal with her." 

"No." Rachel shook her head. "He's my son." Planting her hands on her hips, she looked as determined as Frank remembered her from their cop days. Whatever daze she had lived in since her life had changed, it seemed to be lifting. 

"How about I help you find this... Carolyn?" Helen suggested, "And can someone please explain to me what the hell you're all babbling about?" 

~~~~~~~   
Where do the grey skies end? 

Should I stay or fly away?   
The wings that I begin to grow   
Will surely let me know   
How far I have to go   
And I'll be there   
~~~~~~~ 

"This is her address," Helen confirmed, as they pulled up in front of what could only be called a mansion. The gate was closed and looked uninviting. 

"Right," Nick pulled the car up by the sidewalk, "Can you sense anything?" 

Amanda shook her head, and walked out. Frowning, she stared at the house. 

"Immortal radar," Frank muttered to Helen, "They'll know if she's in the house." 

"How...?" Helen began, but was interrupted as Nick, Amanda and Rachel both seemed to stare at something far, far away or nothing at all. 

"She's home," Amanda stated the obvious. The gate suddenly opened soundlessly. 

"We're invited. How sweet," Nick remarked, before getting the car into gear and driving up to the house. The gate closed as soundlessly behind them as it had opened. 

As soon as they exited the car, Amanda's sword emerged from hiding. Nick too was carrying a sword - Carolyn's to be exact. It suddenly occurred to him that only a few weeks ago he would have sworn he would never even consider carrying a sword. 

Mortal or Immortal – some things didn't change. He still wanted to protect her. 

"Friendly place," Frank remarked. He threw a glance at Helen, who seemed very collected despite the situation. But she never left Rachel side, glancing over at her every now and then. He couldn't really blame her. It would take her a few weeks before it all sunk in – if it ever did. 

Amanda kicked the front door open with a sudden motion, and everyone jumped. 

"Knock, knock," she remarked dryly. Nick just shook his head before stepping into the hall. It was empty, a large stairway dominating. There was an odd silence; the kind there is just before it all explodes in an inferno. 

"She's in the garden," Amanda said with confidence. "She and I have something to finish." 

"No, you don't," Nick stared at her, "And this time you can forget the 'Immortals only' bullshit you used to pull on me." 

"We'll check upstairs," Frank suggested, "David's probably there." At the mere mention of the name, Rachel made an involuntary shiver. He had to be alive, he had to. She climbed the stairway two steps at a time, not even looking back to see if anyone would follow. The buzzing in her head was intense. 

She felt the sheath in her belt without thinking. It wasn't a sword, but a long dagger Amanda had given her. If necessary, she could kill an Immortal. 

* * *

"This is it?" Jack asked. Alex shrugged. 

"Why would Helen just go off on her own without backup?" It was Jack's turn to shrug. 

"Must have been important," he remarked. As they pulled up by the house, the gate to the driveway opened. 

"We must be expected." 

"I think we're not the only ones," Alex pointed to the car already parked. 

"Great. A party." 

Stepping out, he took a good look at the house. Carolyn Richard. Jonathon's newest client. It sure looked like she could afford him. Or rather, she had been able to afford him. He wasn't going to take any more clients now 

He was about to remark on the size of the house, when the words froze on his lips. 

One, two, three gunshots. 

* * *

As Rachel reached the last step of the stairs, a loud click instinctively made her duck. A second later a bullet whizzed over her head. And another and another. 

"Stay behind me," she hissed to Frank and Helen. Helen had already lifted her own gun, peeking over the railing. 

"He's in the doorway on your left," she whispered. Rachel threw a quick look. A big brute, she could see his shadow on the floor. He was behind the door, but if he had to fire a shot, he would have to leave his shelter. 

"I'll distract him," she instructed. Taking a deep breath she braced herself and jumped out in the open. 

The first shot missed her. The second slammed into her chest just as Helen's shot hit the brute. Cursing, Rachel staggered and fell. The pain was overwhelming. 

"Get David," she muttered to Frank through clenched teeth. "Get him!" 

He hesitated only a second before nodding and heading off down the hallway. Helen's face came into view. 

"Rachel?" 

"Just... a ... second..." Rachel gasped, feeling the last of her air disappearing from her lungs. She tried taking a few more breaths, before finally giving in. The world went blissfully black and silent. 

Helen felt for a pulse. There was none, and the blood... Surely she couldn't... She was dead. It wasn't possible that she could... 

"Helen!" Frank called from down the hall, "We gotta find David, or Rachel will skin us when she comes back." 

"But she's... dead." Helen said in disbelief. They'd tried explaining it all to her, but she hadn't really believed it, despite seeing Rachel alive and breathing. 

"Helen! Trust me!" Frank insisted, and she tore herself from Rachel's side. But she kept looking over her shoulder as they walked into the room. The brute lay in a pool of blood behind the door. 

"He's not dead," Frank checked his pulse. "Let's check the other rooms." Indicating the door leading further into the house, he approached with caution. 

There was a loud crack as bullets slammed into the door. 

"We're popular," Frank muttered under his breath. 

In the hallway, Rachel opened her eyes with a gasp. The ceiling came into view. She heard Frank and Helen's voices in the other room. Lifting her head, she looked straight into a pair of very familiar eyes. 

Jack. He stood like he was frozen, his one leg still lifted. His eyes was drilling holes in her, and she realised he'd seen her wake from the dead. Her shirt was bloody. His eyes went from her face to her chest, staring. 

"Rach...?" he finally got out. 

* * *

"You know, you're the most pig-headed man I've met in centuries," Amanda muttered, scouting the garden. The woman's taste hadn't improved the last century. She was still tacky. The garden was nothing more than a pale imitation of Versailles. 

"Good I've made one lasting impression," Nick replied. The sword he carried stayed sheathed, she notice, and his hand were resting on the gun holster. Habits were hard to change. 

"What's with you and Rachel?" Amanda tried to keep her tone light. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You've become best friends within weeks." 

"Not really, we just... Share the same fate," he replied, throwing a glance at her. "We both have to adjust to a new life." 

"One you didn't want," fell out of her before she could think. She bit her lip, seeing him tense up. 

A sudden crack behind them broke the tension. 

"What do you think of my home?" Carolyn stepped forward, spreading her arms. The sword she held in her right hand glittered in the sun. "Nice seeing you again, Nick." 

"Wish I could say the same," he replied. 

"You know, after I've taken Amanda's head, you and I are going to have fun." 

"I don't think so," Nick finally lifted his sword, "To get her, you have to go through me." 

Carolyn laughed. "The men you pick, Amanda. You always have to go for the honourable ones." 

"Stephen had honour. You just corrupted him. I helped him see you for what you became." 

Carolyn shook her head. "You STOLE him!" 

"Why take the kid, Carolyn?" 

"I've been looking for a partner. He will do, in a few decades. Besides, I knew you'd come." 

"Let's settle this then." Amanda walked up to Nick. The two exchanged a glance, and Amanda saw determination in Nick's eyes. He wasn't going to back down. Fine. Neither was she. 

Carolyn looked from one to the other, finally settling on Amanda. 

"You're much too cute to loose your head yet," she told Nick, and plunged her sword deep in his gut. He was too slow to block it, not seeing it coming, but seconds later Amanda brought her sword crashing down. 

Nick saw the two women staring at each other as he fell to his knees. Damn, it hurt. He struggled not to faint as the two began fighting. Amanda moved fast, but Carolyn seemed to anticipate her every move. Blow met blow, but it was clear Amanda was on the offensive. 

Nick groaned as he felt his healing beginning to kick in. Holding onto his sword, he managed to stagger onto his feet. Amanda had always told him he couldn't interfere in a fight, and he had always ignored it. Why break a good habit? 

Shots. Not taking his eyes of the fight, he realised they came from inside the house. A part of him wanted to run inside and check what had happened, another wouldn't leave Amanda's side for the world. 

A wave of pain through his body ended the discussion. It took all his strength just to remain standing. Amanda and Carolyn had moved out of view. He could only see their swords flashing through the air behind a wall of green. He heard a curse, and the plonk of a sword hitting the ground. 

And then there was a silence. He waited, the sky waited. 

Carolyn stared at her sword laying on the ground just a few metres away. But between her and it stood Amanda, sword raised. 

"I'm sorry," Amanda muttered and meant it. Closing her eyes, she finished the swing. 

* * *

Giving Helen a sign, Frank ripped the door open. Guns lifted, they both walked in. David was the first one Frank noticed. Hiding in a corner, the kid looked up to him and actually smiled. God, how alike he was Rachel. That smile... 

Other than that, the room was empty. 

"Where did they go?" Helen asked, bewildered. Frank shook his head, and walked up to David. Bending down, he smiled. 

"Hey buddy. You've been real brave, okay? We're gonna leave now. Did you see where the men went?" 

Fearfully, David nodded. "That door." He pointed to the opposing wall. It had the outline of something that could be a door. 

"How does it open?" 

Frank felt David's small hand taking hold of his. "I'll show you," the boy told him in a small voice. 

* * *

Hundreds of thoughts ran through Jack's head as he stared at a ghost. It had to be a ghost. It couldn't be... No. She had died. He'd seen her die. 

"Jack..." she said, and it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. It was her. God Almighty, it was her. Alive. Breathing, even though her shirt was soaked in blood. An angel. Stepping up to her, he reached out to touch her. 

He didn't even hear the gunshot, just felt it hit him in the back. And another. Twisting, he saw a brief shadow at the end of the hall, holding a gun. He wanted to warn Rachel, until he saw Helen coming up behind. The man fell. And Jack's strength disappeared too. He staggered and fell forwards into her arms. 

"Rachel!" His eyes widened, and he reached out to touch her face. "You... You..." 

"Yeah," she muttered through tears. He smiled, a smile that filled his face and lit up his eyes. His hand touched hers briefly, once. Her skin felt as it always had. He wanted to say something, tell her how he'd missed her, tell her how he'd never forgotten, but his throat burned. There was blood everywhere. 

"I'm sorry," she told him earnestly, and there was a flash of understanding in his eyes. And then the light in his eyes went out. 

She froze, her heart stopped and she couldn't feel her breath anymore. A shadow seemed to pass through the room. As it passed, she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. No. He wasn't supposed to die, not for her. 

Not for her. 

"Jack..." she muttered, resting his head in her lap. "Jack..." She stroked his hair affectionately, fighting a million tears that wanted to escape. 

"Oh Jack..." her voice cracked, "What did I do to you?" 

She felt strong hands on her shoulder. 

"Rachel," Helen muttered, "I'm sorry." 

"Did you... Find him?" Rachel forced the tears away. It would be time for them later. 

"Mum?" came a terrified voice from behind her, and she turned to look at David. He was holding Frank's hand, looking alone and afraid, but he was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. 

"Jack?" came a voice from downstairs, "Jack?" Alex was straining to look from the bottom of the stairway, her gun raised. A loud explosion from the garden made her turn. Fireworks. Lightning. She had to close her eyes, it was too bright to look on. 

In the garden, the last lightning struck, and Amanda dropped her sword. Nick came limping towards her, clutching Carolyn's sword. 

"You all right?" She nodded, as he put an arm around her and they began making their way back towards the house. She had a dreadful feeling there would be quite a mess there. 

~~~~~~~   
If love never lasts forever   
Tell me what's forever for   
~~~~~~~ 

The sun hung low on the sky, as if it was grieving too. It was a sad day in the Sydney HQ. Barely a year after losing one of their finest officers, another one had been killed in the line of duty. 

Jack Christey. 

Alex was silently crying in Mick's arms, and his own eyes didn't feel too dry. Helen was looking at them, but not really noticing. Her thoughts were a mile away. She knew the truth. 

Immortality. She closed her eyes, remembering. 

_"So Nick.. Amanda.. Rachel.. All Immortal?" Helen shook her head in disbelief._

"It's hard to believe, I know," Frank let out a sigh, "I've seen it happen. I've seen them die and then come back to life with no signs of injury." 

"It sounds impossible." 

"It is. But it's true". 

"Everyone thinks her dead, and she's alive." 

"You cannot tell them," Frank insisted, "Immortality is scary. And someone might want what she and David has. They will hunt her down. Please.. help me protect her." 

Opening her eyes, she realised he was right. She couldn't say anything. For Rachel. And for David. 

Most of all for David. 

* * *

"David's asleep," Rachel said with a sigh, leaning against the doorframe. "What am I going to do? What kind of childhood can I give him?" 

"You can give him a mother," Nick replied, glancing into the room. "Where's Frank?" 

"Down at the station." Her voice faltered. "He and Helen are... They're... " She didn't want to say Jack's name. If she said it, she was afraid she could never stop crying. She would not forget him, but she could not allow herself to think of him now. David needed her 

"Rachel... I'm sorry..." 

"It's not fair!" she pounded on his chest in lack of a better channel for her frustration. "I never asked for this! I don't want eternal life! I didn't want Jack to die for me, I didn't want Frank to sacrifice everything for me. I didn't want David to..." 

"Shh..." Nick told her gently, and held her. He recognised the anger and the sadness. He'd seen his partner die too, taking a bullet for Amanda. The memory still stung. 

"I have to find out why this happened to me," she muttered, "I have to know why." 

"I'll help you find out," he promised, and meant it. 

The door opened, and Frank stepped in. Nick waved him over, and Rachel fell into his arms instead. 

"I'll be upstairs with Amanda," Nick told him quietly and slipped away. 

"I can't do this, Frank," Rachel muttered. She was sick of trying to be strong, sick of failing to be strong. 

"Yes, you can," he said confidently. "For David. For Jack. For me. Don't worry. Helen and I have arranged for a new identity for you and David. You can start anew." 

"How can I with all these memories?" she wanted to say, but the words didn't leave her lips. She almost wanted to slug him for trying to be a knight in shining armour. She didn't need a bloody knight. She might need a sword, but she did not need a knight. Closing her eyes, she cried without tears for Jack and everyone else she had lost and would lose. 

Including herself. 

* * *

Nick opened the door to Amanda's room. It was dark and quiet. 

"Amanda?" he called out. 

Straining, he tried to see in the dark room. The window was open, the curtains moving slowly in the wind. He could hear Amanda breathing somewhere in the room, and her Presence was strong and clear in his head. 

"You all right?" he asked into the darkness. 

"Go away," came the quiet answer. 

"No." He took another step into the room, finally getting a glimpse of her still form sitting on the bed. 

"Go away," she repeated, not turning. 

"It wasn't your fault. Carolyn made her own choices. It wasn't your fault," he told her, and she turned, her eyes suddenly lighting up. 

"No, I blame you!" He had to hide a smile at the familiar heat in her voice. So like her. 

"My fault?" 

"You made me have all these feelings, and... Damn you! My life was so easy before I met you!" 

"You're one to talk," he remarked, sitting down beside her. And as quickly as her anger had surfaced, it disappeared again. She took a deep breath and met his glance. 

"Nick..." She fell against his chest, and he held her while stroking her back. She cried silently, his shoulder becoming wet with tears. It was a side of her he didn't see much, softer, more vulnerable. She rarely let her defences down, even for him. 

"I was her," she muttered, "I did what I liked, what I wanted. If she became..." 

"You're not her," he told her firmly. 

He planted a kiss in her hair. It smelled slightly of paint, tickling his nose. She pressed herself against him, seeking comfort in his arms. Memories of Carolyn flashed through her head, good and bad. So many deaths. She didn't know why they were affecting her so. Maybe it was David. Seeing what she could never have. A part of her actually envied Rachel. 

"Don't do this to yourself," Nick whispered, as if he could read her thoughts. A sudden fear of losing him too came over her, and she pressed her face against his broad chest. She couldn't lose him. 

"I love you." She wasn't even sure if she said it out loud. He let out a quick breath, but said nothing. His hands had began to trace slow circles on her bare back, and it felt wonderful. She had loved many men over the centuries, but Nick... He was her opposite. Her conscience and her heart. 

Lifting her face, she kissed his nose, his forehead, his cheek, and finally, his mouth. He let her take initiative, exploring his mouth inch by inch. She was gently teasing him, knowing it would drive him nuts. 

He broke of the kiss long enough to pull her top of, then she recaptured his mouth with a new intensity. His beard scraped against her cheek, and she wondered for a second if she should ask him to shave it off. 

No, she decided as his hands wandered from her back to her front, he was fine the way he was. He pulled her down on the bed and as she closed her eyes she thought she heard a faint whisper. 

"I love you too." 

Maybe it was enough to make it last. Maybe it was enough to make him stay. 

It just had to. 

* * *

Frank slept. He had an arm around her waist like she had an arm around David. He too slept. It felt good to look at him. Her son. There were still tears on his face, tears cried for a father who wouldn't rise from the dead. Like she had. 

"Are you an angel, mom?" David had asked when he'd seen her, alive and breathing. 

"Yes, David. Your guardian angel," she had told him, "I'm gonna stay with you." 

She desperately hoped she would get to keep that promise. 

Taking his hand, she pulled him a bit closer, needing to feel near him. Her son. It was so good to hold him again, but the prize she'd paid... A terrible, terrible prize. 

Jack. She closed her eyes as she remembered him. He had died for her. It hurt too much to think about it, but she knew she had to. She had tried escaping ever since she had died, but if she were to live... It was time to fight. 

There was so much chaos in her life, but she had two constants she would fight to keep. She had her son. And she had Frank. 

Maybe they could be a little family, just the three of them. For a little while. It would have to be long enough. 

It just had to. 

And the house was silent as everyone there slept, each holding onto the most precious thing there is. A reason to live. A reason to be. 

Sometimes... It was enough. 

~~~~~~~   
I would not let myself believe that you might stray   
I would stand by you no matter what they'd say   
I thought I'd be with you until my dying day   
Until my dying day   
~~~~~~~ 

* * *

  
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---|---


End file.
